


Heart Sinking

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Trini is heartbroken when Kimberly gets a boyfriend.





	Heart Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Heartbreak_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

"Trini!" Kimberly called, running over to her best friend's locker.

The yellow ranger looked up at the other girl. “What’s going on?” she asked with a smile. Trini found it was impossible not to smile around Kimberly. The pink ranger just made her happy.

“Jason asked me out” said Kimberly, a grin on her face. “We’re going to the movies this weekend.”

The smile disappeared from Trini’s face. She felt her heart sink in her chest. But just as quickly as the smile disappeared, she forced it back onto her face. “That’s great” she said. Her voice held no trace of the heartbreak she felt. “I’m happy for you.”  _ Liar _ , she thought to herself.

“Thanks” said Kimberly. “I’ve liked him for so long, but I was afraid to ask him out. Because if it doesn’t work out, it’ll screw up our friendship.”

Trini knew exactly what the pink ranger meant, because it was the same reason she’d put off asking out Kimberly. Now she had missed any chance she’d had with the other girl.

“That’s great” she repeated. “I have to go, I promised my mom I would help her repaint the living room.” The excuse sounded pathetic, even to her ears. But she knew if she didn’t get out of there soon, she’d start crying. And she definitely didn’t want Kimberly to see her cry. So she would put a smile on her face and act like nothing was wrong. It was something she was good at by now.


End file.
